walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Luis Flores (Fear)
Luis Flores is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the son of Celia Flores and the adoptive brother of Thomas Abigail. Pre-Apocalypse Valle de Guadalupe, Baja California Long before the apocalypse, the Flores family had a tradition to serve for the Abigails, a prominent business family living in Valle de Guadalupe. Luis' mother Celia served the Abigails as a family butler, and took care of the Abigail heir, Thomas, who lost his birth mother in childhood. Soon, Luis became close friends with Thomas. After they grow up, Luis continued the tradition by serving Thomas as his personal assistant. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Blood in the Streets" Luis is a companion of Thomas Abigail and goes with him to confront Strand about the credit cards. Instead of calling the cops, Thomas tells Strand to meet him at the bar to discuss how Strand can rectify the situation. Strand says he always intended to pay him back — with interest. After the apocalypse, Luis waits for word from Strand so he can help him cross into Mexico. Nick knocks on the front door of a home. Luis sneaks up on him with a gun. Nick says that Strand sent him. Luis loads luggage into his car and explains to Nick that the housing development was an "Abigail Home Experience." Nick asks if Luis is the one who will be getting them all across the border. "What do you mean by all of us?" Luis asks. Nick and Luis drive to the beach. Luis tells Nick that he only secured passage for two people but Nick figures Strand must have incorporated them into his plans. Luis explains that he met Strand years ago through Thomas Abigail. He says that his mother, who works for the Abigails and raised him and Thomas together, is staying at the Baja house. He brings Nick to the Zodiac. Nick and Luis cruise toward the Abigail in the Zodiac. Nick looks through binoculars and spotted two armed pirates. Luis shoots the pirates, Ben and Breannah, with a rifle. Madison stabs Reed with the crowbar. Onboard, Madison tells Nick and Luis what happened to Strand. Luis refuses to cross the border without Strand. "Captive" As Strand recovers in the wheelhouse, Madison steers the Abigail north to rescue Travis and Alicia. Luis orders Madison to turn the ship around, reminding her that they only have a small window of time to cross into Mexico. Madison refuses to abandon her family and asks Strand if she would've been better off leaving him in the water. Strand agrees to give Madison half a day to rescue Travis and Alicia. In Spanish, Luis tells Strand someone is waiting for them and they need to go, but Strand says "he" would understand. Luis counters that he only has enough money for two people to cross the border. "Everything is a negotiation," replies Strand, as Daniel listens in. Luis complains that the trade with Reed for Madison's family is ruined because of the Chris' impulsive move. However, he relents when Reed can still be used as a trap. "Sicut Cervus" The Abigail approaches a Mexican flotilla that is guarding the border. Luis prepares to meet with his military contact on the flotilla and pay for their passage. Strand sees Mexican Navy sailors, Miguel and Vazquez, approaching in a boat. Concerned that a second navy member is coming along with Luis' contact, he orders Madison to hide everyone below deck. From the engine room, Madison's group listens to the conversation between Strand, Luis, and the two navy members. Gunfire erupts after the navy members insist on searching the boat to make sure no infected are aboard. A mortally wounded Luis lies next to two dead navy sailors. Daniel stabs the sailors to prevent them from turning. Luis begs Daniel not to stab him and hands Ofelia a medallion with an owl's face. He asks her to give it to his mother. Daniel flings the medallion into the ocean. Luis whispers to Nick. When his mother is told of what happened to her son, she asks if his head was injured. It was not. Celia claims he will find his way back home. "Shiva" Nick covers himself in walker blood to lure a zombified Luis back to the Abigail estate in order to please Celia and allow him and his family to stay with her. He is amongst the undead shown by Celia to Madison who locks Celia in the cellar to be devoured by the undead, including Luis. Later, Daniel sets him and the rest of the infected on fire in the wine cellar, killing him for good. Death ;Killed By *Miguel or Vazquez (Alive) During the shoot out between Luis and the Mexican Navys, Luis is shot and mortally wounded. *Daniel Salazar (Zombified, Caused) After finding the wine cellar, Daniel grabs some gasoline and burns the whole compound, killing all the walkers inside, among them Luis. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Luis has killed: *Breannah *Ben *Miguel (Alive, Off-Screen) *Vazquez (Alive, Off-Screen) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Blood in the Streets" *"Captive" *"Sicut Cervus" *"Shiva" (Zombified) Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Carlos.http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/22959-FTWD-S2-Casting-Calls-for-Ep-4 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 2, 2016) **Luis was described as "34 years old. Mexican-American. Slight build, with the face of a laborer and the dress of a businessman. He is guarded but possesses a spiritual understanding of the world. Wry and precise, he prefers to avoid authority, but when a direct negotiation arises, he is prepared." References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Mexico Category:Notable Walkers Category:Fear The Walking Dead